


but i am your keeper

by blackfyre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Dominance, M/M, White Walkers RP, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfyre/pseuds/blackfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: theon/robb, dominant robb because it never happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i am your keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mockyrfears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockyrfears/gifts).



> written for the white walkers rp kink meme.

They’re alone, the two of them, at the end. When it comes to it, that’s the only thing that matters. Theon knows they can’t last much longer at this pace, the running, the adrenaline, the fear. They have a break for now, a breather before the next hoard of walkers come at them. They’ve blocked themselves in a second story flat, fire escape right to the main street for an easy exit.

Theon looks at Robb; they’re both splattered with blood and sweat and all Theon can think of is _fuck fuck fuck_ and he is overcome with want. “Robb – “ he begins, but Robb cuts him off as he crosses the distance between them.

“Shut up,” Robb says huskily, as he crushes Theon’s lip with his own.

Automatically, Theon brings his hands up to cradle Robb’s face but Robb smacks his hands away, forcing them to his side as he maneuvers them to the bed. Robb’s hand is at the small of Theon’s back, pressing Theon close to him as his left hand cups Theon’s hard-on and rubs through his jeans.

Theon can’t help the moan that escapes his lips, or seeing the intense look Robb gives him. He pushes back on Robb, fingers skimming down Robb’s collar, shirt, to his waistband. He scrambles to unbuckle Robb's belt, but Robb pushes him deeper into the bed, grabbing Theon’s hands and focusing them by his head. 

“Don’t.”

Robb grounds himself into Theon, his hard cock pressing against Theon’s stomach. _He’s as turned on as I am_ fleetingly passed through his mind but everything fled as Robb unzipped him, taking his cock in hand and stroking. Theon arched into his touch, losing himself as Robb gripped him tighter, moving back and forth in rhythmic strokes.

Robb leaned forward, licking and biting at Theon’s neck. Theon leaned into him, tried to kiss him, but Robb shies away, increasing his strokes. It’s too much – too much and Theon can’t even _touch_ him. 

Robb stops, lifts his head, and smiles – the biggest smile Theon had seen since they had found Sansa at the hospital – and pushing Theon back into the bed again, Robb lowers himself between Theon’s legs, and licks the head of his cock. Theon arches himself, pushing his dick against Robb’s cheek. 

Robb smirks, “Easy there,” as he takes Theon’s cock in his mouth. Theon can’t last – not with this, not with _Robb_ and being unable to touch him and –

Theon comes with a groan, biting back the name on his lips ( _Robb_ ). Robb emerges from between him, swallowing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Now,” Robb said, crawling up Theon’s body, a wolfish grin on his lips, “now, I’ll have you.”


End file.
